Dangerous Games
by IfICouldDreamAtAll
Summary: Bella gets an unexpected visitor who proves to be more than what he seems. What does Alice see?What will Edward do? Will Bella be alive long enough to be changed? Chapter 4 up! R&R First FanFic!
1. Chapter 1 Premonition

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or their powers- they are Stephenie Meyer's- I just write my own stories about them.**

Premonition

(Jasper's POV)

"_God, this comic is pointless,"_ I thought to myself as I sat on the bed with Alice in out room. Emmett had lent the booklet to me, swearing it was the greatest thing I would ever read. So far, all I saw was a clichéd mad scientist villain and an extremely busty damsel in distress. Not on ounce of intelligent thought anywhere. Disgusted, and disinterested, I closed the book with a sigh.

I looked over at Alice, who was sitting next to me on the bed, playing solitaire as I read. Her hands flashed through the cards as she completed round after round. I knew she wasn't really playing to amuse herself- she was just occupying her time as she sat with me.

I smiled. We were having a quiet Saturday afternoon alone at home. We had escaped from the living room after we sat and watched Edward flip through all 500 TV channels- four times. He had become increasingly more and more restless at home since he could no longer see Bella during the day, except for the time they spent at school. Bella's father had grounded her- indefinitely, after he found out that she'd taken up motorcycle riding. Personally, I didn't see what the big deal was. Maybe it was a human thing. I shrugged it off.

Banishing Edward and Bella from my thoughts, I returned my attention to Alice. I leaned in and nuzzled her neck softly. She turned towards me smiling, and out lips met…

And then she froze.

I drew back, confused and alarmed. Alice was staring at me, her eyes glazed over. I relaxed. "_Just a vision,_"I thought to myself. Gently, I took her hands in mine and waited until her eyes cleared, signifying the end of the vision.

She blinked a few times to clear her sight.

"What did you see?" I asked calmly. I was so used to this by now.

She smirked mischievously. "Something Edward certainly won't like." I looked at her quizzically.

"I saw Jacob Black going to Bella's house to talk to her- they were having a conversation on her front porch," she clarified.

"You're right, Edward will hate that. He'll probably kill wolf-boy when he finds out."

Alice snorted. "Well it is the wolf's own fault if Edward tears him to shreds. He knows full well what he's risking by seeing Bella."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't care if the wolf died.

"It'll be no great loss in any case," I said, waving the issue away. I flashed Alice an evil grin. "Now, where were we?"

She giggled as I pulled her towards me.


	2. Chapter 2 An Unexpected Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or their powers- they are Stephenis Meyer's- i just write my own stories abou them**

An Unexpected Visit

(Bella's POV)

I was restless. No, more than restless. I was going crazy. I had drawn out my homework for as long as possible, scoured the bathroom, did the laundry, and vacuumed the living room. I had exhausted all possible forms of busy work and now I sat on the couch staring blankly at the baseball game Charlie had on TV and trying not to think of Edward.

Ever since Charlie grounded me for the motorcycle thing, he'd been watching me like a hawk. He even declined going fishing that day so he could stay home and practically baby-sit me. Or as he put it "make sure my rules are enforced." Which was just another way of saying "No Edward."

I sighed. Edward. I hadn't seen him since this morning. He snuck in my window last night as usual and we'd stayed up late talking. I smiled to myself, thinking of the kiss he had given me as he leapt from the window this morning. I glanced at the clock- almost 4. I would go to bed early tonight. I smiled again at that thought.

"What's so funny?" Charlie's voice broke the silence.

"Hm? Nothing." I replied, quickly losing my slight grin.

"Thinking about your joyrides on the motorcycle?" he asked.

"No, Dad." He just wouldn't let it go. We lapsed into an uncomfortable silence again.

I frowned now. I couldn't get why he was so angry. That night when Jake told him about the bike, he'd screamed at me and Edward for what seemed like hours. I don't know why he dragged Edward into it though- it wasn't even his fault. If anything, Charlie should've been angry with Jake. The whole time he was yelling, I could barely get over the fact that Jacob had betrayed me.

Speaking of Jacob, I hadn't seen him since that day. I hadn't even talked to him. I missed him terribly, but then again, it was because of him that I was grounded. But on the other hand, the bikes were my idea in the first place. I sighed again. I wished that Edward and Jake could just put their differences behind them and let life be. The Cullens stayed off the Quileute's land and didn't hunt humans, so the wolf pack should have no problem with them! Everything would be a lot easier if they all just realized that.

Just then, the doorbell rang, shattering my musings.

"I'll get it," Charlie said gruffly.

I didn't bother to look away from the TV. Edward knew not to see me while Charlie was home. Or at least not while he was awake.

But I was surprised, nonetheless. It was a low male's voice at the door- one that sounded very familiar.

As I turned to face the door, Charlie called to me.

"Bella, it's Jacob. He wants to talk to you."

My heart leapt in my chest. Maybe we could reconcile things once and for all.

I stood up and went over to the front door. Jacob was standing in the door frame, his head down.

"Hi Jake."

"Hi Bella"

"Five minutes," Charlie said to me. "You're still grounded." With that, he went back to the living room and sat on the couch.

I sighed for the third time as I stepped outside onto the porch and closed to door behind me.

Jake and I stood there facing each other, not speaking.

"I've missed you," I said, breaking the awkward silence.

"I've missed you too, Bells." He said carefully, still not looking at me.

His words open the floodgates and I began to say everything that I'd been wanting to say to him.

"Listen, Jake, you're my best friend. I love you and I miss not being around you. But you can't keep doing what you're doing, Jake! I know you have a responsibility to the pack and everything, but Edward and his family haven't broken any rules! They're not doing anything wrong. And you can't be mad at me for loving them, because I know you are. But nothing is going to change that! I love Edward and his family for all that they are, the same way I love you for what you are, Jake. I can accept both of you for what you are and love you for it too. Why can't you do the same?"

I stopped and caught my breath. He still wouldn't look at me.

"Jacob Black, you came over here to talk to me and you've barely said a word! What's wrong?"

"I'm…sorry, Bella. I'm just trying to figure out what to say," he finally replied in a strained voice.

My heart cracked a little. I realized how hard this must be for him.

"It's ok Jake, just take your time." I reached out and placed a hand on his arm and gasped. I drew it back as if his arm was on fire, but in reality, it was exactly the opposite. Jake's arm wasn't hot like it usually was. It wasn't even warm. It was ice cold.

"Jake…are…are you ok?" I asked hesitantly.

"_His skin feels cold- that's not right. He should be burning up like he always is_." I thought to myself.

Instead, he felt….like Edward.


	3. Chapter 3 Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight or their powers- they are Stephenie Meyer's- i just write my own stories about them.**

Realization

(Edward's POV)

I was restless. No, more than restless. I was going absolutely insane. It was a Saturday afternoon and I had nothing to occupy my time. It had been hours since I'd climbed out of Bella's bedroom window, but I couldn't go over because a) she was grounded for the motorcycle incident and b) Charlie had stayed home that day to make sure that the grounding was enforced.

I growled softly and snapped off the TV more forcefully than was necessary. The remote cracked in my hand. I sighed. Emmett would not be happy.

I had sat in the living room all say, flipping through the TV channels. At first, Alice and Jasper were with me, but eventually they disappeared upstairs, probably as a result of my inane channel surfing. We were the only three in the house. Carlisle was at work, Esme was gardening and Rose and Emmett were…somewhere, most likely hunting together.

Putting the broken control down, I glanced at the clock on the mantel. It read 4:00. Still at least five more hours until I could sneak back into Bella's room. Closing my eyes, I allowed my thoughts to drift to her. The way she frowned when she was confused; the smell of her hair after she took a shower; her warm hands on my icy skin.

I swiftly stood up, my eyes flying open. This was truly unbearable to be away from her. I trudged up the stairs to go to my room when I heard my name said. No, not said- thought. And in the same context as Jacob Black. I grimaced and pushed open Alice and Jasper's door.

"Do you mind?" Jasper said, clearly annoyed. He had Alice on his lap, in bed- obviously I was interrupting something.

"Sorry." If I could have blushed from embarrassment, I would have been beet red. There is nothing more awkward than walking in on your brother and sister.

"I heard you think my name- and the wolf boy's. What's going on?" I asked warily.

Alice laughed her musical laugh and turned to Jasper.

"I knew he wouldn't be happy"

"About what?" I asked flatly.

"Alice had a vision," said Jasper matter-of-factly.

"About what?" I asked a little more impatiently. If it was involving me and Jacob Black, I was definitely interested.

"Jacob went to Bella's house to talk to her. That's all." Said Alice.

A little flicker of hatred licked at my stone heart.

"That's all?" I had hoped that Alice would also have seen me tearing off his head…

Jasper laughed, obviously feeling my animosity. "Sorry Edward. That's all."

"It was just a conversation," Alice began. "Bella and Jacob were standing on her front porch and— "

She stopped mid-sentence, her mouth still open.

"_Another vision?_" I though to myself. "_Maybe this one includes me killing the wolf…" _I hoped.

Suddenly, Jasper whipped Alice off his lap and whirled her around to face him, grasping her shoulders.

"Alice! What's wrong?" He was clearly terrified.

I took a step closer, alarmed. Now I saw what Jasper felt. The look I had mistaken in Alice's eyes for another vision wasn't that at all. It was pure horror.

"Alice! Alice!!" Jasper shook her frantically.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked, just as concerned as Jasper now.

She slowly turned her head to look at me- I was taken aback. She looked as if she was going to cry- if that was possible.

"Edward." she whispered.

"What, Alice? What is it? Is it Bella?" I rushed over and sat on the bed next to her, taking her face in my hands.

"Edward, I can't see werewolves."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"In my visions. I can't see them." Jasper took a sharp intake of breath, understanding what I still did not.

I sat back, confused. "But you said you saw Jacob talking to Bella…" I faltered as she shook her head.

"No. I can't see werewolves- I can't see Jacob Black."

The truth began to dawn on me, and as it did I felt my throat begin to close up in fear.

"That means…"

Alice took a deep breath. "That means that whoever I saw talking to Bella on her front porch was not Jacob Black."

I was in my Volvo speeding towards Bella's house, replaying Alice's words over and over in my head barely after they were out of her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4 Something's Not Right

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twlight or its characters- Stephenie Meyer does- I just write about them**

(Review)

"_I'm…sorry, Bella. I'm just trying to figure out what to say," he finally replied in a strained voice._

_My heart cracked a little. I realized how hard this must be for him._

_"It's ok Jake, just take your time." I reached out and placed a hand on his arm and gasped. I drew it back as if his arm was on fire, but in reality, it was exactly the opposite. Jake's arm wasn't hot like it usually was. It wasn't even warm. It was ice cold. _

_"Jake…are…are you ok?" I asked hesitantly. _

"_His skin feels cold- that's not right. He should be burning up like he always is." I thought to myself._

_Instead, he felt….like Edward. _

Something's Not Right

(Bella's POV)

"I'm fine Bella. In fact, I've never been better." Jake replied calmly.

Something wasn't right. Some instinct was telling me to run screaming away from him- that he was dangerous. I knew Jake could be dangerous, if he transformed, but I'd never gotten that feeling around him before. Not even when he did transform into a werewolf did I feel this way around him. Ever. I realized that I was afraid of Jacob with every cell in my body.

"Uh…look Jake. Just, um, think about what I said, ok? I gotta go back in. Charlie's gonna, uh, flip out at me big time because I'm supposed to be grounded and everything and I don't want to get in any more trouble." Even in my fear, I managed to choke out a coherent sentence. If I wasn't so afraid, I would have been proud of myself. I kept my eyes on him as I grouped for the doorknob.

"You're in more trouble standing out here with me right now than you'll ever be in with Charlie," he said, very matter-of-factly.

"Wha..what?" I whispered weakly, desperately feeling for the doorknob now.

Jacob smiled. But it was twisted, evil even. He finally raised his head, his eyes closed. My heart began beating a mile a minute. Jake's eyes opened and I nearly screamed, but my voice caught in my throat out of horror.

His eyes weren't the soft brown I was used to. They were bright crimson.

My mouth opened, but no sound came out. I stood frozen, gasping for air like a fish out of water. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. I just cowered in my doorway and stared into those horrible eyes.

"Silly, stupid Bella," he hissed. "You're far too trusting."

I stared back at him in horror.

"I knew I'd get you eventually, but I didn't imagine it would be this easy. Tsk tsk. It was almost too easy. No matter though. I'll have my fun later, when your precious boyfriend and his family can watch me torture and kill you." He spat at me.

I was shaking. My head was telling me to run and scream for Edward, but my muscles wouldn't move. I was trapped. He started to move slowly towards me, his eyes locked on mine, like a snake entrancing a bird.

I felt an icy hand close around my throat, cutting off my air supply. The last thing I saw were those scarlet irises before my world turned black.

(Edward's POV)

I screeched to a stop in front of Bella's house, threw open the door and sprinted to her front porch, not bothering to turn off the engine to my car. The porch was empty. I sniffed the air. Bella had been here recently, I could still smell her intoxicating scent in the air. But it was mixed with something else.

I swore silently. I knew the scent all too well and had feared that I would smell it again ever since that day in the clearing when I'd foolishly brought Bella to our baseball game.

I circled the house cautiously, sniffing for a trail of the two. As I neared the path that led into the woods, I caught Bella's scent again. I went down the path, following the scent until it left the path and turned sharply into the dark forest. I had told Bella never to venture in there alone and I knew she wouldn't go off the path. I swore again, and turned sharply, running back towards the house. I needed some clarity.

I jumped back in my car, and hurtled towards my house my mind going a million miles a minute. If Bella was hurt, or…. A lump began to rise there in the back of my throat at the thought of my precious Bella being harmed, but no tears came. I growled softly- the lack of tears reminded me of how inhuman I was and how that fact was putting her in harms way every day, every minute, every second.

Pressing my foot to the gas pedal harder still, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Alice. She picked up before the first ring.

"Edward, what's going on? I've been trying to find Bella, but I can't see anything! Is she there? Is she ok? Is she-"

"Get Emmett and Carlisle, Alice." My voice was flat and emotionless. "I'll be home soon."

There was silence on the other end. I didn't need to have her say it- I knew she understood what was going on.

"Oh, Edward,." she said softly. A click let me know that she'd hung up.

I pulled into the driveway and sped up towards the house. I reached the garage and leapt from the car, pulling the key from the ignition. I stepped into the house and was greeted with a grim sight- my family standing at the front door. Alice was shaking with tearless sobs and Jasper looked as though he was going to be sick. I seemed as though we were the only three who knew what Alice had seen.

"Edward." Carlisle came forward and looked into my eyes. His confused expression was immediately replaced by alarm. "What's happened?"

I took a deep breath and said the most hated word I had ever said in my unnaturally long history.

"Victoria."


End file.
